A Sinister Message
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts, and someone is leaving messages for him. Is it some kind of twisted joke, or is someone really out to get him?
1. Default Chapter

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 1_**

Daylights first glimmer crept over the castle, watched from a high tower window. A boy sat there, with dark hair, that refused to lie flat. A thin scar shaped like lightning ran down his forehead. Harry Potter! As he looked out into the grounds, an owl flew up to the window. He didn't notice it at first, but the owl grew impatient and nipped his hands. Harry jumped.

"Hedwig! What are you doing up here so early?" The Snowy owl waved her leg, and Harry noticed there was a letter tied to it. He read the letter, and smiled. He stroked Hedwig and she flew off. Harry re-read the Letter. It was from his Godfather Sirius, asking Harry to meet him on the next Hogsmeade trip.

Suddenly there was a groan from behind Harry. He glanced behind him at Ron, who had just woken up.  
"Mornin' Harry " he muttered. Harry smiled again, and told Ron he was going to get some breakfast. Ron nodded sleepily, as Harry left the room.

Harry was joined by Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Double Potions!" Ron groaned "I forgot to do the homework"

Hermione glanced at him "that'll teach you to play chess then won't it"

"Can't I copy yours just this once?"

"No, you'll never learn then!"

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings up above.

"Owl post" said Hermione.

"That reminds me" said Harry " Hedwig brought a letter from Sirius this morning. He wants to meet us in Hogsmeade."   
"Really" said Ron "cool, but why didn't Hedwig wait to bring it with the owl post?"

Harry fell silent. Why didn't Hedwig wait? He was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice another owl drop in front of him.  
"pssst, Harry. you've got a letter" whispered Ron

Harry looked up, at who he thought would be Hedwig. But this owl he didn't recognise. It wasn't a school owl, it had a dark look to it. The owl stared at Harry, who timidly took the letter off it. The owl immediately flew off.

"I've never seen an owl like that" murmured Hermione.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" asked Ron. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" Ron turned to look at Harry, but Harry didn't notice. He stared at the letter in his hand.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked. In a slow, somewhat strangled voice Harry read the letter.

"I know where you are. Watch your back"

END OF PART 1


	2. A Sinister Message:Part 2

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 2_**

"But, it couldn't be you-know-who could it? I mean, he won't try to get you under Dumbledore's nose!"

They were heading towards double potions. Harry looked at Ron

"Who else would be out to get me?"

"Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped. "No, it's not his writing!"

Ron turned to look at her

"So? It could be his parents!"

"Oh come on, Ron! If Malfoy's parents were threatening me, he'd be sure to be teasing me!"

"Yes, Harry's right" Hermione lowered her voice "we'll tell Sirius about it in Hogsmeade. Until then, try not to worry Harry, no ones going to try to kill you right in front of Dumbledore"

Harry nodded, and said no more about the matter.

They reached double potions. The lesson was started, and they set to work on a shrinking potion. However, Harry couldn't concentrate. Hermione's voice kept running through his head. "Don't worry" he thought "its all very well for them to say that, neither of them have had death threats".

Nothing much happened throughout the lesson, except Ron got a detention for not doing the homework set. Malfoy said nothing to make Harry believe it was his family threatening Harry. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the lesson ended, and Harry, Ron and Hermione set out to the lake.

"Well, that was a waste of time, as normal!" Ron commented.

Harry nodded in agreement and headed towards the shade of a tree. Suddenly, he stopped dead.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe it! Watch your back!" Hermione and Ron approached him, and gasped in shock. Sure enough, scratched onto the tree, were the words of the letter:

_I know where you are, Potter. Watch your back!_

The three stared at the tree in shock. Who could know that Harry would've gone to that tree?  
Harry gave a slight laugh "just forget about it. I don't think I'm going to be allowed to forget it somehow!"

END OF PART 2


	3. A Sinister Message: Part 3

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 3_**

Wherever Harry went over the next few weeks, the message was there, always the same words, and no clues to who wrote them. And the strange thing was that it was always in places where no-one could possibly guess if Harry would go there or not, and any student could find it.

It was never inscribed on his desk, or anything, but always on doors he was going through, or if he leaned against a wall, it was directly opposite him. Ron was beginning to get scared, they hadn't taken it seriously at first, it was probably just some kid playing a joke, but, now, the message was appearing every hour more or less. The words haunted Harry, he started having bad dreams, always with the words "_watch your back, Potter_" and then things like severed hands grabbing him round the neck.

And the worst thing, for some reason, was Malfoy didn't seem to know anything about it. He told this to Ron, who answered:  
"Harry, that's a good thing, can you imagine how much hell Malfoy'd give us if he knew?"  
"Yeah" Harry replied "but, think about it, if he knew, I'd know it was something to do with Voldemort, but he doesn't know anything, so how can it be? And don't say maybe he's keeping quiet about it, because Malfoy'd love any chance to annoy me, by hinting what he knows!"

Hermione had been listening, and now spoke "Harry's got a point Ron, we all know what Malfoy's like, and he wouldn't keep quiet about this. We're dealing with something other than Voldemort here, we must be"

Ron went pale "you gotta tell Dumbledore! Like, NOW! Someone's out to get you, and we don't know who! This can't be good!"

Harry thought about this for a minute, it seemed logical, tell Dumbledore. But then some fire awoke in Harry. Why should he tell Dumbledore? It's not like he can't handle himself!

"No" he said flatly. " I'm not gonna run to Dumbledore"

"Harry!" Moaned Ron

"NO! He doesn't need to be bothered by this!" Harry realised he was shouting "anyway," he added, calming down a bit " he'll just tell me to be careful, and I don't want to be watched for the rest of the year"

Harry turned and walked towards the common room, but as he looked down at a vanishing step, he nearly fell back in shock, for there, on the step below, were the words.

_I know where you are, Potter. Watch your back..._

END OF PART 3


	4. A Sinister Message: Part 4

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 4_**

Finally the Hogsmeade trip came. Harry was quite happy, he was going to talk to Sirius, at last, and he had a feeling that Sirius would provide some answer to the sinister messages.

He, Ron and Hermione walked down towards Hogsmeade. When they got there Harry looked at his watch

" Still half an hour before we need to meet him."

"Well" said Hermione " lets go and have a butterbeer at the three broomsticks while we wait, it shouldn't take to long, and it will mean we're not sitting around for ages"

"Good idea" answered Harry "and at least we wont see any messages here. There's no way whoever's doing it will be in Hogsmeade as well!"

So, with this happy thought, the three of them went into the three broomsticks.

Half an hour later, they walked up to the meeting place where they were to meet Sirius. They got there...five minutes late, but there was no sign of the black dog waiting for them.

"Hey, you don't think he got bored waiting and left do you? " Ron asked

"No, he wouldn't! Maybe he's just hiding behind a bush or something, or got delayed. Come on, there's still a little way to go!"

The three of them half ran the rest of the way to the stile, where they were meeting Sirius. They got there, but there was no sign of him. Harry looked around, and froze.

"I don't believe it!" He muttered. The others turned to look, sure they knew what Harry had seen. And, sure enough, on a nearby rock, were written the words:

_  
'I know where you are Potter, watch your back!'_

Shocked, they all looked at each other. Hermione ventured an explanation.

"You don't suppose its Sirius playing this trick on you do you?"

"No" Said Harry, "how would he get into Hogwarts without someone seeing him?"

"Harry's got a point" muttered Ron

"But, then, why isn't Sirius here then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Harry replied.

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone, or something approaching. Harry spun round expecting to see who or what was leaving the messages. Instead, a big black dog ran up to them.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, glad to see him.

Sirius turned back into a human.

"Shhh, keep your voice down Harry" he whispered "you never know who might be nearby"

"Why are you so late" Harry demanded, ignoring Sirius' comment completely.

"I was busy, sorry" Sirius replied.

"You didn't happen to see anything...unusual around here, did you Sirius?" Hermione asked

"Well" said Sirius " No I didn't see anything"  
"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" Harry asked sharply

Sirius looked surprised " well, I thought I felt some strange presence higher up earlier, but only for a second, it might of just been my imagination though"

"Oh great, I'm being haunted by something that doesn't exist!" Moaned Harry

"What do you mean" Sirius asked.

Harry sat down and began to tell Sirius what had been happening...

END OF PART 4


	5. A Sinister Message: Part 5

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 5_**

Sirius listened to Harry's story, a look of concern on his face.

"It does sound suspicious, I don't see how anyone can know exactly where you are about to go. Has anyone else mentioned seeing these messages at all?"

Harry looked surprised

"No! Why would they?"

"Well," said Sirius, " The messages, from what you tell me are all appearing in very public places, where anyone can come across them. Don't you think its strange that only you have been able to see them? That must mean that someone is wiping them clear just after you've left or something."

Harry thought about this for a moment.

"You mean, you think I'm being followed?"

Hermione jumped up all of a sudden.

"Of course" she exclaimed " I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier! It makes so much sense! Someone must be following Harry around! Or" She paused for a moment, before carrying on her explanation. "Or maybe they aren't!" She gazed triumphantly at the other three, who were looking at her blankly.

"Don't be a Pratt Hermione! You just completely contradicted yourself!" Ron said, looking at her like she was crazy. Hermione tutted and shook her head in despair at Ron.

"Honestly Ron! Don't you get it? It's so obvious! If someone was following Harry around then they wouldn't be able to write the messages before he arrived at the places! Think about it, all the messages were in random places, what if someone was hiding at a particular spot, and when they saw Harry heading towards that spot, they magiced the message, so he saw it! Then, after he leaves, this person can wipe the tree, or stair, or whatever clear, so no one else will see the message! It's a perfect plan!"

"So how do you explain someone waiting all the way up here for me?" Harry asked, still unwilling to admit Hermione was right. Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"Sirius' letter! It told you to meet him here, and our mystery messenger read the letter! He's probably somewhere nearby" She stopped suddenly, a frightened look crossing her face as she gazed at Sirius. The other two immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Whoever it is has seen Sirius change from a dog back to human, he's still a wanted man" Harry whispered fearfully "That means, that someone knows about Sirius" Harry was starting to panic. If whoever it was was working for Voldemort, then Sirius was now a target. He felt sick. Why had he involved his godfather in this? He gazed apprehensively at the messages, still engraved on the rock.

_"I know where you are Potter, Watch your back!"_

END OF PART 5


	6. A Sinister Message: Part 6

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 6_**

Sirius backed away slightly.

" Maybe I better go," he said. Harry nodded dumbly. He couldn't believe he had revealed Sirius' identity to a mysterious person. Sirius turned back to a dog before running away. Harry sat on the rock in despair.

"Cheer up Harry." Hermione murmured " Maybe this person is only interested in you"

"Yeah, you just picked up a stalker, that's all" Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood. He received glares from Harry and Hermione. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Should we head back to Hogsmeade?" Hermione ventured. Harry nodded a look of despair on his face. He staggered upright. They walked away from the message. As they rounded the corner Hermione turned around and headed back "I've forgotten my scarf! Won't be a minute" she ran back to the rock. Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"She didn't bring a scarf!" Harry looked up in surprise.

"Lets head back! Quickly" They both turned and ran back to the rock. Hermione was standing nearby with a look of smug happiness on her face.

"Look!" She trilled happily. "The message has gone! See! My theory was correct!" Ron stared at Hermione in amazement

"Hermione! If your theory was true that means someone really did see Sirius" Hermione's face fell.

"Oh" she said.

"Hermione, tell me, did you see anyone when you came back here?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione stared at him.

"Why would I have seen someone? Should I have? I thought it was only the message we were worried about." Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Lets…head back to school" Ron muttered. As they walked back through Hogsmeade Harry stopped and looked around.

"I forgot, I need to go into the post office. Ron, come with me." Hermione stepped forward.

"What about me?"

"You just wait here. We won't be long." Harry and Ron headed to the post office. They stepped inside and Harry glanced back. "Did she follow us?" Ron looked out of a window.

"No, she's still standing there." Harry looked at Ron

"Well?"

"Yeah, I know. That wasn't Hermione!"

END OF PART 6


	7. A Sinister Message: Part 7

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 7_**

Disturbed about the realisation that Hermione was not the Hermione they knew, Harry and Ron had their doubts about going back outside.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is must have happened at the meeting place, when she ran back."

"You think maybe we should check it out? That's definitely not our Hermione. Her eyes look really hard, and the way she acted..."

"I know. But how are we gonna get back to the meeting place without her seeing us? I'm not to sure I trust this impostor."

They glanced out of the window again. The fake Hermione seemed to have gotten bored with waiting and was now walking slowly towards the post office, in a sinister way, which reminded Harry of the mass murderers in some of the films his cousin Dudley enjoyed watching. He backed away from the window, afraid.

"I don't know, but we better figure out quickly. She's coming this way and she doesn't look to friendly!"

Ron glanced fearfully at Harry.

"We'll have to make a run for it! When she comes in. We can run and shut the door on her. We can hopefully lose her!" Harry nodded. They stood to the side of the door, waiting for the fake Hermione to enter. The door knob turned fractionally, and the door was pushed slowly open. Hermione stood, highlighted in the doorway. Her eyes seemed to be glowing red. Harry and Ron made a run for it. Harry pushed Hermione to the side, slamming the door behind him. Ron quickly cast the door locking spell. They both ran, hoping to be out of sight before the fake Hermione got the door open. Determined that the fake Hermione wouldn't follow them, they turned into the back alleys. They dodged down countless alleys trying to get anyone following them lost. Eventually they ran back onto the main street. They paused for a moment and glanced back at the post office. Its door had been blown off its hinges, a small crowd was gathering around it. There was no sign of the fake. They glanced at each other, before Harry nodded. They were out of breath, but they were worried about Hermione. They had to find out what had happened. They had to return to the meeting place.

They ran up the slope, back to the rock. Harry looked around. Nothing had changed. The writing was on the rock again. Harry felt sick.

"You don't think whoever's writing the words captured Hermione or something do you?" Ron asked. Harry didn't reply. He felt sure that Hermione's transformation was due to whoever had been leaving the messages. He just didn't know what exactly they had done. He had his back to the path back to Hogsmeade. Suddenly, a deep, hoarse voice hissed behind him.

_Watch your back Potter. I'm here._

END OF PART 7


	8. A Sinister Message: Part 8

**A Sinister Message**

**_Rating:_** PG  
**_Genre:_** Mystery/ suspense  
**_Setting:_** Hogwarts/Hogsmeade  
**_Main Characters:_** Harry, Hermione, Ron.

**_Note from the Authoress:_** This is my first ever fic! For the purposes of it Sirius is alive again! Sorry the chapters are so short, I originally wrote it for a website.

**_Part 8_**

Harry's blood ran cold at the sound of the voice. He spun around. Hermione stood there, a strange neon glow shimmering all around her.

"Hermione" he gasped. Hermione spoke, in the same harsh voice as before

"I knew you would return here, Harry Potter, to find out what had happened to your friend. That is why I have possessed her! You cannot harm me! Any damage you try to inflict upon me will be taken by your friend." Harry backed away. So that was what had happened to Hermione. The person who had been writing the messages had possessed her when she went back to the rock. Her eyes were like steel. The glow was distinctly red, Harry noticed. Hermione waved a hand in the air and a sword materialised in front of her. Harry heard Ron gave a yelp of horror. Hermione was laughing, the laughter was awful, to Harry it sounded like someone had scraped a rusty nail down a blackboard. Hermione pointed the sword at him. Harry knew that whoever had possessed her was going to try and kill him. But he also knew that he couldn't hurt Hermione. He was going to die, he could sense it. He could no longer back away. The rock was right behind him. Hermione advanced. Ron made a move, he looked like he was going to try to stop her, but Hermione simply waved a hand at him. Ron's face went pale. Harry could tell that he couldn't move. Hermione swung the sword over her head. Harry closed his eyes. Any minute now he was going to die. But then a growling was heard. Harry heard a cry of shock from Hermione. He opened his eyes. A black dog had pinned Hermione to the ground. It was Sirius. He had pinned her hands to stop her using magic, and he was growling menacingly. Harry grabbed hold of the sword and, without thinking, held it at Hermione's throat.

"Make one move and I'll kill you" he hissed. The hoarse voice rang out again.

"If you kill me your friend dies to"

"If I have to kill her I will. Why don't you stop possessing her. Or are you afraid to face me face to face?" Harry snarled. There was a rush of wind and Hermione stopped struggling. She appeared to have lost consciousness. Harry gazed at her for a moment, before a blazing pain made his head throb. He turned round slightly groggily. The harsh voice sounded out again, near to the rock.

"So Potter, here I am! Ready to die?" Harry's head cleared a bit and he saw a figure wreathed in fog crouched on top of the rock. The same red aura that had been around Hermione framed the figure. In a smooth move it launched itself from the rock, claws outstretched, at Harry's throat. Without thinking he shot the expelliarmus spell at the figure. It hit the figure, knocking it to the side. It rolled over and got back onto its feet. Again it jumped at Harry, snarling. Harry heard Sirius' voice shout out nearby "Lumos" a blinding light lit up the area. As Harry recovered from the sudden blindness he realised that the creature has vanished. Ron seemed able to move again, and Hermione moaned slightly before sitting up a little. Harry ran to her.

"Hermione, your all right!" Ron soon joined his side. Hermione sat up, and looked around.

"What…what happened?" She asked weakly. Sirius answered

"You were possessed by a nymph." He said. Hermione stared at Sirius a moment.

"But, aren't nymphs friendly creatures?"

"This one wasn't. Some creatures turn to evil ways to gain more power. The nymph was probably working for Voldemort, since it wanted to kill Harry. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So that was what was writing the messages then?" Sirius nodded. Harry turned to him curiously.

"but what happened to the nymph? Did you kill it? It just vanished."

"I didn't kill it. It's still out there, somewhere. All I did was weaken it." Hermione seemed slightly scared.

"I remember a voice telling me to kill Harry."

"that was the nymph talking to you. I would tell Dumbledore about this whole thing if I were you Harry. It may return someday."  
Relieved that the messages had stopped, but with a dark cloud hanging over them, the three friends headed back to Hogwarts, each wondering whether the nymph would return.

THE END

Note from Eiko

Well, its finished! My first story ever! I hope you enjoyed it! Perhaps I'll write a sequel at some point! Who knows!


End file.
